IWendigo
by 10868letsgo
Summary: Titania Cunningham had a great life, a best friend that a girl could ever asked for, career in helping people, but one night at the party that was when it all change. She lost her human life and became...A Wendigo. Crazy right?


**I don't own Gotham. This is based on the inspiration of IZombie tv series. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: My life before I became a Wendigo

* * *

_Well, this was my life._

* * *

"Move! Move!" a young brunette woman is pushing an officer on the bed to get him to the operation room. The doctors and nurse got out of the way.

"Stay with me. You hear?"

* * *

_Okay, freeze the scene. Ding*_

_Yup, that was me that workable, honorable and dependable graduate grad-student from Medical school with top grades and field. I still remember how it was yesterday and my life was great despite living in Gotham._

* * *

"Go! Go!" She looks down at the officer who was gasping for air. Quickly, grabbing a breathing mask and put it on his mouth to breathe some fresh air.

"Call Doctor John, and tell we need him ASAP! NOW!"

"Ms. Cunningham, I'm here. I'm here." Doctor John came with a fast run marathon.

After the end of her shift, her familiar face always cheered her up.

"Can you name three consecutive days without using the words Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, or Sunday?"

She turned and saw her childhood friend from her younger days in junior high.

"Yesterday, Today, and Tomorrow." She answered.

This was a normal greeting every chance they work at the end of the day.

* * *

_That is my best friend and partner in crime. A joke that we both agree on when we were kids. Edward Nygma_ _is a forensic scientist working for the Gotham City Police Department with a penchant for speaking in riddles. He tends to tried to make other people like him, but the best way he could was talk about Riddles. That didn't set well for others. AT. ALL._

* * *

"Hello, Titania." Edward smiled at his best friend.

* * *

_Yes, my name is Titania Beatrix Cunningham and that night was my last night as human._

* * *

"So, what big news at the GCPD?" Titania asked.

"Oh, it has become bigger. It was the murder."

She signed, "Really? We got murder more than once. How is this one different?"

"It's just any murder, Tina. It's a case of the murders of Thomas and Martha Wayne." Edward gleefully told her.

Titania gasped in shocked. "Whoa, I can't believe it." She frowned a bit. Yes, this was too familiar. Edward noticed it and released his mistake.

"Oh, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean that." Edward stuttered and she smiled assuredly to him.

"It's fine and beside it's been years since that day." They hugged one another. In the beginning, she wasn't your advantage day good girl thing. She went through a rebellious phase to a whole new level. Ditching family home, parties and alcohols or better yet spends that night with Eddard as sleepovers. Her parents were stuck-up snobs of people that only care about their reputation and appearance. They object strongly with her friendship of Edward and that was when she sneaked away that night to go with Edward and play his new video game for them to play.

It was a fun night she had.

She spends the night there until police came to his home and they told her that someone broke in and killed them. Some serial killer that hasn't been identified and this killer is an artist who has some serious taste of Cannibalism. The Raven is what they called him, every time he kills someone and make their bodies a work of art he leaves behind his signature and that is the raven feather on that victim's hand.

That when she was under police protection and leave Gotham for a while. She told Edward this and he was upset that his only best friend had to go away for a while, but she return a year ago and called up Edward. They all changed and happy to see each other again.

Titania had truly turned her life around. She became a doctor to help people. And Edward Nygma decided to become a forensic scientist because he truly wanted to find out who was this Raven who killed her parents' and other people.

"Hey, Titania!" They sadly broken up the hug and saw her co-worker name Juliet walker she is an African American woman who also graduated from Medical school.

"Great day today, right?" She smiled sheepishly.

* * *

"_Yup this was the worst decision that I have ever made."_

* * *

"What did you do?" She playfully scolded her.

"Nothing! Look some of the coworkers want go this party to celebrating our late graduation and I am asking everyone including you…Soooo are you in?"

Titania was about to refuse until, Edward answered for her.

"I think you should go."

"What?" Both Juliet and Titania said at the same time.

Edward looked awkward, but he firmly nodded to himself.

"I have noticed that you never really wanted to meet other fun parties and I know that you and I hang out at bars and dinner that you and I enjoy our cooking. But I think you could use this fun break after all you haven't gone on any breaks or vacation yourself."

Juliet nodded fully agreeing him and Titania couldn't help, but awe at his sweetness and thoughtfulness. She squealed a bit and hugged him tighter.

"Thank you."

At the party she was wearing a Cut-Out Side Jumpsuit that full on black. Titania is having a blast at the party and high time of her life. That's until this guy came along.

He was tall and bit handsome, but he was passing around small bottles.

"Hello, pretty lady. My name is Tobias Blackbird and this stuff will get your party going on."

"No thanks."

Titania was about to walk off and forget about it until Tobias grabs her wrist rather tightly.

"Come on, just one little sip…" He was cut off by people screaming. There is some kind of beast attacking and other people are dead or dying.

She broke off his hold and pick up her phone.

_:Hello. This is Edward Nygma how can I _

_:Edward called the police!_

_:Titania wha-?_

_:People are dying and being killed I don't know but send help GASP!_

_:Tina!? What's happening?! Tina! Hello!_

Her phone was dropped as she was grabbing and this person was trying to bite her. Good thing she knew Judo moves as she flips him over her.

Everything happened so fast when that monster came it grab her and held her tightly into a hug. It let out a shriek in pain she looked back as it was that Tobias guy had stab the creature it clawed his stomach of a lightly starch slash. Tobias is wounded as he fallen in the lake waters.

"TOBIAS!" she screamed as she bitten its arm deep enough to taste its' blood. The creature shrieks again in pain and scratches her shoulder and threw her into the waters.

She felt pain and could only think one last thought. As she felt the wet and coldness of the water.

'_How did it come to this?'_

* * *

**So give me reviews and pm me of this story. Also, check out my first mystery story of Harry Potter and Hannibal crossover call "Sweet Dreams are Made of Things."**

**Jeremy Renner plays Tobias Blackbird**

**Titania Cunningham looks like Bianca-come-il-latte-rossa-come-il-sangue-White-as-Milk-Red-as-Blood-Gaia-Weiss**


End file.
